Toadette's First Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Having discovered an ancient letter that harkens back her memory, Toadette tells her closest friends the grand tale of her first adventure by herself.
1. The Start Of A Grand Adventure

******Toadette's First Adventure**  


**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yes, I know there's several adventure stories featuring Toadette already, but I figured that it would be best to have one where she was brand new to it. In the essence of being on her first real adventure. By herself. Yes. Enjoy!

* * *

Toadette yawned loudly as she was in the giant vault that was in the headquarters of the Seaside Hillsters, which was exactly in the middle of Seaside Hill. She then came across a room that contained letters of all different sorts.

"_Ooh!_ Letters!" Toadette exclaimed as she ran into the room, moving the letters about as she stopped, seeing a particuarly interesting letter. "Could it be...!?"

Toadette picked up the letter that was colored yellow the most, holding it firmly in her hands as she looked at it, her eyes filling up with tears as she sniffled.

"Oh... this brings up good memories..." Toadette commented as she closed her eyes, wiping the tears from her eyes as she shook her head. "No... no time for crying right now. I gotta show this off to my friends!"

Later, with the sunset making way for the dark, starry night, Toadette summoned Dry Bowser, Petey Piranha, Silver The Hedgehog, and R.O.B., the gray colored Robotic Operating Buddy into the living room, with Arceus being present via hologram.

"So, why have we been summoned here, Toadette?" Silver asked as he, Dry Bowser, and Petey all sat on the yellow colored couch.

Toadette smiled as she nodded her head, holding the letter in her hands. "I gathered you all here because this letter brought back good memories that I never told any of you!"

"Oh, it does?" Arceus chuckled as his eyes started glowing brightly. "It must be something important for you to want to discuss it to us."

"Oh, but it is!" Toadette exclaimed as she twirled around, letting out a giggle. "It was the letter that sent me on my first adventure!"

The group looked at each other oddly as they turned to Toadette.

"First adventure?" R.O.B. commented in a robotic tone as he moved his head slightly to the right.

Toadette nodded as she moved her right hand about. "Yeah! It was so grand and epic! I honestly am still surpised that I had many adventures since then!"

"...You always had adventures, Toadette." Dry Bowser retorted as he folded his skeletal arms together. "Remember? All the times you traveled with me?"

Petey mumbled in agreement with Dry Bowser as he moved his big green leaves about.

Toadette shook her head as she blinked a few times. "Oh no, those adventures with Dry Bowser was when I was merely a cute, tag along sidekick. This adventure was the first one where I went on it all by myself!"

"...And you never bothered to tell us until now because...?" Dry Bowser asked as he rolled his left skeletal hand about.

Toadette giggled as she opened her eyes. "It's because I didn't take the time to tell you about my personal life without you, D-B!" Toadette looked up at the ceiling as she began recalling her tale. "Anyway, let's get to the story! It was a nice, sunny morning, a great Friday sometime in the Spring, I was just hired as a new Mushroom Retainer for Princess Peach Toadstool's Castle. My boyfriend Toad..." She then paused as she noticed that she was receiving odd glances. "...brother... best friend..." She shook her head. "My _close associate_ managed to get me hooked with Toadsworth, and he in turn gave me the job. It was in this time that I split off from Dry Bowser. Anyway, I had a nice house that I shared with my boyfriend... brother... _sibling_, and it was located on the westernmost point of the capital city of the Mushroom Kingdom, Toad Town."

Taking a moment to catch her breath, Toadette stood in a specific pose as she glanced down at the letter she was holding. "And just when I was going to make strawberry cupcakes..."

"Wait, strawberry cupcakes?" Silver gawked as he placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head. "What's with all this intricate detail, Toadette?"

"Tayce T. taught me how to make food. Such a nice lady." Toadette commented as she shook her head, glancing down at her letter. "Anyway, just when I was about to make those cupcakes, the friendly Paratroopa mailman Parakarry came along and delivered this very letter. And seeing that he had a few minutes to spare, he stayed when I read this letter loudly to him. And I remember it exactly as I read it back then." Clearing her voice, Toadette read the letter loudly. "Dear random person receiving this letter..."

* * *

"**...Congratulations!** You have been selected amongst hundreds of others for a special treat that is located on the far eastern end of the Mushroom Kingdom! There is a map that is attached to this, so feel free to use it as a guide to this treasure!" Toadette finished as she bounced up and down and all around with joy, giggling gleefully. "Oh boy! I got selected and won! This is exciting!"

"Boy, I'll say!" Parakarry stated as he moved his hands about. "You're quite lucky to have gotten such a letter!"

"I know! I'm gonna look at the map right away!" Toadette exclaimed as she took a glance at the map that was attached to the letter, looking at it thoroughly as her eyes widened. "Oh hey! Toad Town is the westernmost point here!" Nodding her head, Toadette glanced up at Parakarry. "Well, I never adventured by myself, so I can surely say this will be an experience!"

"A cute, young, innocent girl like you going out in the world? That sure is astonishing!" Parakarry stated as he patted Toadette on the head. "Well, if you're that determined, then you should definitely get the most rest you can!"

"I will! Thanks, Parakarry!" Toadette exclaimed as she hugged Parakarry, taking the letter and map inside her house as Parakarry left, heading back to delivering letters to the rest of Toad Town.

Toadette took one more good look at her map on her table as she folded her arms together, nodding her head as she smiled. "Wow... to think that I'm going to an adventure all by myself without Dry Bowser... that's really awesome!" She giggled as she placed her hands on her face. "Oh, I'm so giddy I could pee!"

Toadette took a little time to prepare herself, for what was going to be an amazing adventure.


	2. Heading Out Of Toad Town

Toadette took one last glance at her home as she sniffled, feeling teary eyed as she shook her head.

"Nope! I gotta hold back the tears!" Toadette told herself as she sucked in her tears, standing firm. "A true adventurer doesn't let emotions go to their head! At least, that's what Dry Bowser told me."

Merrily humming, Toadette skipped towards the eastern direction, skipping past various Toads who were running away in fright as the Mushroom Kingdom was under attack yet again from the nefarious King Bowser Koopa.

"Gwa ha ha!" Bowser laughed as he spewed several hot fireballs all around Town Town, floating towards Peach's Castle in his flying Koopa Klown Kar. "The Mushroom Kingdom is mine once again! Bwa ha ha!"

"Oh goodness gracious!" Toadsworth shouted as he ran in circles, trying not to get burned by the red hot flames. "Help! Master Mario! Please help!"

Toadette headed towards the route that lead to World 1-1, briefly turning around to see all the chaos and gasping as she placed her hands on her face.

"Oh my gosh!" Toadette exclaimed in horror as she then shook her head, smiling as she shrugged. "I don't have time for this! I have an adventure to go on!" She turned around, heading straight to World 1-1 as she hummed to herself, with Toad Town completely up in smokes.


	3. The Path To The East

Toadette hummed merrily as she skipped along the grassy meadows surrounding the Mushroom Kingdom's iconic World 1 from the original Super Mario Bros, with Goombas and green shelled, four legged Koopa Troopas populating the area.

"Look, it's that cheerful mushroom girl," One of the Goombas stated as he watched Toadette go her merry way.

The lone Koopa Troopa in World 1-1 approached the Goomba. "Do you think she notices us?"

"Probably. But I doubt she cares." The Goomba commented as he watched Toadette go through the meadow.

Toadette briefly paused, placing her right hand on her hip as she placed her left hand on her face. "Do you think Dry Bowser questioned what to do when he goes on adventures by himself?" Waiting a few seconds, Toadette shrugged as she shook her head. "Nah. Probably not." She hummed merrily as she continued heading eastward, not letting anything stop her from her grand adventure.

Leaving behind the quaint World 1-1, Toadette continued skipping past several levels as she took a look at her map, to see that she was right above the pathway that leads to the peaceful Koopa Village. Toadette thought for a moment on whether to pay the village a nice friendly visit, or continue on her journey.

The answer was obvious in plain sight.


	4. Toadette Meets Kolorado

Toadette looked around the Koopa Village as she noticed the various green shelled Koopa Troopas talking amongst each other, having been greeted by the welcoming Koopa at the entrance to the village.

"Hmm... wasn't there a famous old explorer from here?" Toadette commented as she placed her hands on her hips, tilting her head to the right. "What was his name... Kolarado... Koliroduh..."

"Kolorado, my dear girl," Kolorado himself stated as he approached Toadette. "What brings you here to this quaint village?"

Toadette smiled as she faced Kolorado, shaking his hands as she nodded her head. "Hey, Mr. Kolorado! I'm Toadette! I'm on my first adventure!"

Kolorado chuckled as he folded his arms together. "Your first adventure, huh? Sounds exciting!" He nodded his head as he blinked. "So, what's driving you to go on this adventure?"

"I won something really special, and it's way east from here!" Toadette exclaimed as she moved her hands about. "I have a map with me. You think you could take a look at it?"

Kolorado chuckled as he waved his right hand. "Why surely, my dear young mushroom girl! Come by my house!" He then headed to his house, which had a yellow roof on top.

Toadette smiled as she followed Kolorado to his house, shutting the door behind her as she followed Kolorado to the back, to show off her map to him in secrecy.


End file.
